Secrets better left forgotten
by Garden Of Roses 15
Summary: Rose is a girl on the run from things she rather forget, but on one fateful day she takes a ship into the open and it changes her life in ways she has never imagined giving her a new life. Can she be happy or will her secrets come back to hunt her?
1. Prologe

Hey guys this is my first fanfiction and boy am I excited! I'm not the best at grammar or spelling but I did my best to fix all mistakes that I have made so if I missed a few sorry about that.

I do not own any charters except Rose who is my own the rest belong to Natsume, along with some of the event in the story which are taken off of the game harvest moon thank you :D

now on to the story!

**Prologue~ what the sea wants **

I walked onto the small boat feeling a since of calm and safety that I knew would not last for long. I turned around to wave at the people watching me go, my sister crying and my brother holding her. I looked down at the piece of paper in my hand with one sentence written on it:

"Be safe ~Jack&Claire"

That got the tears in the corner of my eyes and I was on the danger of crying which I knew would not make anything better. I herd footsteps coming from behind me I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and whirled around.

"Miss I need your ticket"

"Oh here you go" I smiled meekly and handed the ticket over to him.

" Thank you miss…Rose" The man stumbled has he looked down to see what my name was, I smiled I loved my name my mom was the one who picked it out because of my bright red curly hair pale skin, and green eyes. I have a small I guess you can say delicate figure, and was quite skinny don't get me wrong I still had some curves….I think. Anyways I am a whopping 5'2 in height and am probably the clumsiest person you will ever meat. My hair made me stick me out like a sore thumb and I hate it so much but my mom always loved my hair.

"I-is there anyone else on the boat mister?" I quietly asked him

"Yes Miss Rose there is a family of three but that's it"

"O-oh thank you" I smiled up at him and walked away. It must be nice to be part of a real family. I must say I don't know them and already am jealous of there situation, I will seem them soon though dinner is coming and there is where I'll HAVE to socialize..Oh well. I headed to my room where waiting was a backpack and one suite case, although I was moving I never really needed much. I stayed in my room until it was time to go to dinner. I walked in the room to find the family already sitting there. They all looked at me and I could feel my face getting redder and redder.

"Hello miss you must be the other passenger I'm Taro and this is my daughter, Felicia, along with my two grandchildren Natalie and Elliot." Said an elder man at the head of the small dinning table.

"H-hello my name is Rose its nice to meet you all two," I replied with a small week smile as I went to sit down next to umm Elliot?"

As the others were looking at the menu I got to take a good look around at them. Elliot was taller then I was but of course most people are. He has red hair like me except it was so light it looked almost pink, his mother and sister all had the same hair color as well. He has glasses and seemed to be nice but not very confident. His sister on the other hand had no glasses and a short bob-cut for her hair and seemed cold and uncaring to me, and was at least a head taller then I was like her brother. Their mother Felicia has long wavy pink hair rosy red cheeks and a kind motherly air about her. Her eyes like her children were and amber color that looked almost gold they were pretty good looking at that even Elliot who had a nerdier appeal to him then the others. Taro seemed to be the man of the family and quite strong for an elderly man he had on overalls and a tee shirt with a walking stick next to him. He was short and bald with a gray mustache and dark brown eyes that looked almost black. He seems stubborn like his granddaughter but friendly like his daughter and grandson, needless to say they all fit well together as a family.

"So Rose was it how old are you anyways?" Natalie had suddenly asked.

"Oh umm well I'm 18 years old if you must know." I replied as a look down at my hands.

"That's awesome you're the same age as I am I bet we'll get along just fine then! My brother here is 20." To my surprise Natalie had went from cold to friendly in a split second.

"So Rose where is your family, being out alone at your age is surprising" Taro told me with a funny look about him

I had figured they would ask but not this soon "Oh umm well I have two older siblings who both live in Mineral town. My other sister's name is Claire and she just turned 25 a month ago along with my brother Jack, they were twins. They run a family farm up there and are both married. I stayed with them and helped around the farm until they had gotten married then I left. My mother passed away when I was 12 my sister and brother were 17 at the time and moved away a month after that and my father was never really himself after." I had told what I could although it was not a lie it was also not the truth either but they need not know that.

"Oh wow Rose I'm sorry to here that" the three of they all said at once.

I smiled at them just then "Oh don't be that was a long time ago things are great now. I hope to start my own ranch some day like my siblings. There's nothing to be sad about really!" I told them and gave them the best smile I could even though that was far from the truth. I told them a; good night after having ate and talked some more and headed off to my room.

"ROSE COME QUICK!" I awoke hearing some one run into my room; it was Natalie with all her bags in hand. "Grab all your things and hurry the ship is sinking." Just as she said the ship rocked violently and things went everywhere.

"Ok ok just go I'll be right behind you" I quickly threw my backpack on my shoulder and grabbed my suite case as I ran up the stair to the deck of the boat. It was chaos on deck the workers getting life rafts together trying not to looked panicked all the while I saw Taro and his family being hoisted down from the boat while Natalie was arguing with they about waiting for me. I wave them on saying that I'll get on the next one as they were getting closer and closer to the angry sea. After the workers made sure there raft was safe and away from the boat they started getting the next one ready for me and some of them as well. Then all of a sudden one of the biggest waves I had ever seen came up and hit the boat hard knocking the workers down and me over the boat. I could hear Natalie scream and saw the others shocked faces as they watched me plummet into the sea.

"What the sea wants it takes and the sea wanted her."

- Tracy E. Banghart


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Island

I awoke to waves pushing me across a sandy beach and Taro looking down at me.

"Miss Rose are you alright?"

"Y-yes I think so" I replied quickly looking around to see where I was exactly and It seemed that we were in the middle of nowhere to me. As i finished scanning the beach I saw that my bags were just a bit farther down the beach and my backpack was still on my back. Which I guess would have been quite lucky if they were not in ocean for who knows how long.

"You best get up Miss Rose we should meet up with my family. I don't want them to wonder off and get lost looking for us." Taro finished saying as he gave me his hand to help me up onto my own feet, but of course I feel right back down "Miss Rose are you ok!"

"Y-yes just a little week is all I'll be fine lets go find everyone" I gave him and shy smile and stood up to show him that I was fine. He just nodded his head and beckoned me to follow him I did not knowing what else to do so I just nodded my own head and started walking. As we walked down the beach I grabbed my other bag and we then headed up a small narrow dirt path into the woods.

"We have a nice Island here Miss I think its best we just stay here and fix up this old town if your willing to help my family. You could even be the Islands farmer it would be a nice and quite life though not as exceeding as being in the city but I think you could really let this place grow on you."

I smiled back at Taro he had no idea how perfect that would be for me "I would love to help you guys revive this Island" I told him with that he did a little jig dance while I laughed him on. We soon came into what I think to be the town of course it was not much of town now the houses or shacks really were all caving in and had trees or vines growing out of some of them. It would take a lot of time for this town to grow but it seemed here I would not have to worry about time as much anymore then I would have had to in a different busier town. So I just smiled as we walked towered Natalie, Elliot, and Felicia and waved at them. Before I could even get to them Natalie came running and tackled me into a hug with me just standing there awakerldy patting her back.

"Oh my thank Goddess you are alright Rosie I don't know what I would have done if you have not made it out of the ocean alive. We should have waiter a bit longer for you I AM SORRY." Natalie screamed through her crying. As she was doing this Elliot pealed her off of me and mouth to me that he was sorry for his sisters behavior. I just found it all kind of funny so I started to laugh historically and cry at the same time it was all too much for me really.

"O-hhh it's o-okay N-Natalie it was never you fault" I managed to get through all of that laughing and crying everyone just kind of looked at me wearied. I sighed "Sorry about that guys it was just all too much emotions for one day I have never had anyone ever so worried about me except my brother and sister it was just overwhelming I guess." I said as I looked down in my embarrassment.

"It fine sweetie you are apart of our family now" Felicia told me with a motherly smile as she took me in for a softer hug then what her daughter had given me. "Now lets find a house for us that looks the most sturdy for the night sound good to everyone? Oh WAIT I have a better idea me and Natalie will go looking for food of some sort while Taro looks around the island some more and Elliot and Rose will go look for a house for us to stay in." everyone just nodded in agreement not wanting to start an argument after the long few hours we had already had. So me a Elliot took off to fine a good place to stay the night and fix up.

"You know Miss Rose I find it hard to believe that you of all people never had ANY friends to swoon over you, if you don't mind my saying" Elliot said breaking the awkward silence between us. He seemed quite suprized at this statement as if he never wanted to say it himself.

"Oh well I was pegged as the freak in school because of my eyes and hair and at the fact that I was never good at talking to people in the first place. Believe it or not but I use to stutter when I was little but as you can probably tell I grow out of that long ago." I told him as we walked around the small 'town'. "What about you what's your story?"

"O-oh M-me! Well I am 20 as my sister had said and I do have a few friends back in the city but I never did like the busyness of it all. It was also hard being my sisters brother although I was book smart she was street smart and that gets you way farther in the city then how I was doing. So we pick up and left for the boat to a on way ticket out of the city." He replied to me as we came to a stop to a house on the corner of a path. "Well this looks to be the best one out of all the others don't you think Rose?"

"Yeah It looks to be pretty sturdy to me as well." I replied with a small smile as the others came walking up to us with tons of fruits and water in tow. "Wow guys you found tons of food" I was rather suprized at what they had found, but then again people had once lived here so there had to be something.

"Yep we sure did and hey you guys did pretty good at finding the best house for us." Natalie replied in her own amazement, while me and Elliot just smiled and blushed bright red. That night we feasted on herbs and wild berries to celebrate our new found friends or friend on their part and slept till 6:00 yes Taro had a water proof watch to my suprize.

"Miss Rose" Taro started to say the next day. Everyone was outside gather supplies to fix up the shack that we were to live in.

"Please just call me Rose Taro no need for the Miss" I gave him a small smile as I told him that. The fact was it made me feel old in a way

"Very well Rose, as I was saying if you please follow me I'll show you to your farm land like I promised." To be honest I had forgotten about my part of the bargain and was way to excited for my own good after all this whole thing will just end up crashing and burning like all the lives I have lived in the other towns, but I still followed him anyways. As we turned and followed a straight dirt path North from there new 'home' that was in the moment in progress we soon came up to a little clearing that marked the end of this part of town. I follow Taro through the trees and came across a wooden fence around a huge clearing. It was amazing there was a hug field in the middle a house or 'shack' to the right front of the field and farther to the left a small staple and even farther left a sparkling clean water stream. Trees were all around us and the field was a mess but I still love it, this was my dream house and I could see a farm starting up here in no time with some hard work of course.

"Taro this is amazing and the house is not even the lest bit caving in are you sure it can be mine?"

Taro just shook his head and smiled "Of course its all yours my family will be in charge of the shipping and we have sent mail with the rescue team that showed up expelling that we will need a daily boat coming in and out of the island and another letter to a friend who is looking to open a shop somewhere. In the mean time we are going to work on rebuilding our own house while you clear this field here and if you find any wood that we could use well then just bring it over and help us sometimes, but it looks like you will be just as busy as me and my family will be."

"Of course I will bring any wood I find and as soon as the field is clear I will dervirt all my attention to your families house. But I have no tools what will I work with and what will YOU work with Taro?" I asked

"Oh the rescue team brought us two set of tools they seemed to be pretty happy that someone was going to revive this island so they were willing to help in anyway they could." Taro smiled at me "Now get some rest tomorrow is going to be a long day Rose."

"I will thank you again Taro" I replied as I walked over to explore my new home.

As I got into the house I saw that there was a bed a small kitchen with a table, and what looked to be a small closet which turned out to be a tiny bathroom. There was two windows with the bed to the left of the room the table was in the middle a dresser on the far end and then a kitchen near the door to the right. I put my bags down and opened all the windows and the door to help to air out the house. As I did that I went into the bathroom to see what that was all about. In the bathroom there was toilet across from a small dinky looking shower on the right side of the room on the left was a sink with a dusty merrier over it. I checked to see if the water still ran and it all worked out fine so later I could take a shower I made a mental not of that. Then avoiding the mirror knowing that I looked a reck I took a hair tire from my wrist pulled my hair back and started to dust out the house. After I dragged all of my funtercher out of the house I took the mattress off the bed and put it up agist the side of the house and took the sheets over to the river to clean. Taro had come back and given me some cleaning supplies and toiletries after the boat came back to the island with more supplies. I then hug them ousting on the stable and fence to air dry, next I dusted, cleaned, and scrubbed all the surfaces in the house. By the time I was done Elliot and Natalie had come to tell me that dinner was almost ready so they helped my get my things backing into the now clean house and we headed off to dinner.

"Well thank you guys for making dinner you did not have to do that after working all day!" I told Taro's family after a nice and yummy meal was given to me. They had fixed the roof and started to patch up the walls ousted of the house and then they painted the roof of their house it was a reddish pink color. They were planning to finish the walls and serpent the kitchen from the bed room tomorrow while I would start to clear the fields and gather wood for them.

"Your very welcome Rose, and don't worry a thing about it!" Felicia told me with a smile. "we enjoy having you around and will have dinner with you every night if you like.

"Well thanks again I think I will get back home so I can sleep we all have a long day tomorrow hu?" they all nodded their heads in agreement as I waved them goodbye and walked out into the nigh.

Once I had gotten home the only thing left to do was to unpack of of my things. The day before Felicia had gotten my things out and washed them and dryad them then put them back into my bags like she did with the rest of her families clothing and I must say all of my clothing was still in perfect condition. After having set up my bathroom with towels and put all of my clothing away I unpacked my backpack which lucky for me my sister Claire Had put all of my most valuable items in plastic bags just in case something did happen. She was always like that, so all of my art supplies and sketch books were fine along with some family pictures and my jewelry or the little I had were all safe and dry. The only thing that got ruined was my boat ticket..funny right? So after everything was put in its place I finally got to hope in the shower and boy did that feel good, and what felt ever better was when I snuggled under the sheets to sleep. As soon as my head it the pillow I feel fast asleep dreaming about what my new life would be like.

"We shall defend our island, whatever the cost may be, we shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender."

~Winston Churchill


	3. Chapter 2

Okay so Chapter 2 sorry it took so long I hope someone is reading this at least. I would love to here what you guys think!

I only own the charter Rose the rest belongs to natsume! (I forgot to put that in chapter 1 sorry don't sue me!)

Chapter 2

The Development

I woke up the next morning pretty early which was kind of shocking, but never the less I got up to face the day. I was not going to lie I was pretty excited about me new life not matter how long this one would last me. Although I knew just how to start the day off and that was going around the town to take before pictures. This way it was documented and we would never forget where we started.

So I pulled on jeans and a short sleeved shirt that was green and grabbed my camera. As I walked into town there was a clam that I had never experienced before or at least in a long time. That was until I was tackled by Natalie

"HEY Rosie what you up to?" She asked me as she finally backed out of the hug

"Nothing just going to take some before pictures of the town and stuff" I told her with a smile

"Thats a great idea although we all should be in the pictures to, and we are going to start with my house before it get too far into the process of being done." with that she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards there new home, and there was everyone either on the roof or the ground working quite hard. I snapped a couple of pictures of them like that before me and Natalie announced that we were there. "hey grandpa Rose here will be taking some pictures of us and stuff."

"Nothing major really just some before pictures and stuff." I quickly added

"so if Natalie could just step over there next to Felicia and Taro, Elliot smile and wave on the roof there that should be good enough for now." I snapped a few shots of them all looking at me and smiling then a few of them working.

"Rose you should be in some pictures to" Felicia said "So hand the camera over and get in with Nat and I will take a few pictures with you in it." I did not want to be rude so I just smiled handed over my camera and stood there. She took many pictures of us smiling and then of us working.

"Well thank you guys I am going to take a few more pictures of just the buildings then my fields and stuff."

"Oh cool I will come with you then" Natalie told me as we both walked off. It took us about an hour to finish the town plus she wanted a few os us on the beach with her family then just me her and one with Elliot. After we headed back to her house to eat brefast since it was finally 8:00 in the morning.

"thank you guys for the wonderful food yet again" I told them as Natalie, Eliot, and I headed off to my farm to work on clearing the fields, actually Natalie insisted on taking pictures while Eliot was just there to lug all the wood back to their house or next to my house while I cleared my own fields.

"Really guys you don't need to do this" I said as Nat snapped like the millionth picture of me working in the fields.

"Don't worry about it I am basically done with pictures and we both have some wood now so we will be back in an hour or so for some more." Natalie laughed as she said this "honestly I have never seen a person this determined not to be in a picture or one who never lets anyone help! I mean do you always do things on your own?"

"umm yeah pretty much, now go I have work to do!"

"Okay, okay we are going now then, gosh." I laughed as I watched Nat and Elliot walk back to there house both with wood in hand. The truth was I worked better alone always have really. I think it was the silence that I enjoyed so much I never really got that as a little kid so I was always amazed at how peaceful things could be. I worked the rest of the day which mostly consisted of Nat or Elliot coming back and forth all day picking up more wood. By the time night fall came half of my field was basically cleared and the outside of Taros house just needed a few more nails and paint although the inside was another story entirely.

The next day I woke just as early as I did the other after I pulled on some shorts a gray shirt and a sweat shirt and walked out of my house to find Taro coming down the path.

"Oh hello Taro, what going on?" I asked him as he walked over to me

"Some new people will be arriving on the island any moment now so I though that I would come get you. We all should be there to greet them sense we are the ones who are starting this town up and all."

"Oh that sounds like a good idea let me go grab my camera hold on." I ran back into my house and quickly grabbed my camera from the table "ok I'm ready lets go."

"Very well Rose. We are all going to meet them at the beach."

"Ok cool, whats your plans for today sense the new family will need a house as well?"

"We figured that the left over wood that you still have from yesterday should be engouth for the inside of our house, but the rest you get should go to Chen's shop that he will be setting up."

"Ok sounds good to me then. Is it just Chen or does he have anyone else with him?"

"He has a son who I think is 7 or 8 now I have not seem them in sometime"

"Oh okay thats cool I love little kids they are always full of so much energy" I said as we entered the beach I saw that Nat and Elliot were already there. "Hey guys how are you this morning?"

"Exhausted grandpa here insisted that I get up at 4 in the morning, and God know why!" Nat spat

"okay so you are not in the best of moods then, and how are you Elliot?"

"I'm good, how did you sleep Rose?"

"I slept better tonight so it was good."

"Oh will you two just be quite the boat just docked." Nat said as she walked over to where Taro and Felicia were standing.

"We better follow her." Elliot said

"yeah okay"

"Chen, Charlie its nice to see you two again. I am happy you could join us." Taro said has two people got off of the boat. "You remember my family."

"Chen its nice to see you" Felecia said "Oh and this is Rose, she is the islands new farmer and quite a hard worker at that!"

I blush at this comment "Hello its nice to meet you guys" I gave them a small smile.

"Hello Rose its nice to meet you two I'm Chen." Chen replied. He looked like he was pretty young maybe 30 at the oldest. He had pitch black hair which he wore in a bun with a bandana kind of this across his forehead. He seemed to be a pretty nice guy. "This is my son Charlie"

"Hello mame" Charlie said as he walked over to where his dad was standing. He looked just like Chen with his pitch black hair and a bandana across his forehead like his father.

"Hello Charlie you may call me Rose, mame makes me feel older then I really am." I told him with a smile "Okay guys get together so I can take our picture please.

"Don't you want to be in the picture Rose?" Felecia asked me

"Oh no thank you I'm fine, now smile guys!" I quickly snapped a picture of them "thanks guys"

"Now onto find you guys a place, and for the rest of you get back to work." Taro informed us "Oh Rose come with us so you will know were to drop off the wood"

"Okay Taro sure thing"

Once Chen and Charlie picked out there shop location I went back to clearing my fields and Taro went to help his family work on the house. Every once in awhile Charlie would come to my farm for some wood or I would deliver some to them. The next few days went the same way until my field were finally clear and Taro's house was done along with Chen's shop. Chen gave me a few bags of seeds to help start out my farm, so just the second week I was there I was already growing a few rows of turnips, potatoes, strawberries, and some Cabbage. Within my third week there we finally got a builder who's name was Gannon he was extremely talitened and a very nice guy despite his scary looks. He was short although still taller then me he he not handsome and I'll leave it at that. He was strong to. He was kind engouth to break that rock blocking the second half of the town.

Once we got Gannon there Mirabelle moved to the island with her daughter Julia. They are just starting to work on an animal shop which will be a great help to me once its finished and they get an animal dealer there. Now Mirabelle was short almost as short as me she had blond hair and blue eyes and was just as nice as Felecia they became fast friends. Her daughter was extremely pretty she had long blond hair that was always in a ponytail, her eyes were blue just like her mothers. She was tall and always wore short shorts to show off her legs, she also had a layered tank-top with a small shirt over it tied together with boots. She was the kind of girl people wanted to be outgoing, funny, nice, and did not take no for an answer.

The island was growing fast.

"**If we're growing, we're always going to be out of our comfort zone."**

**~John Maxwell**


	4. Chapter 3

Okay so here is the next ch enjoy!

The game harvest moon and all charters (execpt Rose which is my own charter) belong to Natsume!

Chapter 3

Friends, cousins, and other dangerious things

"ROSE get your but over here!" Nat screamed at me it was just another tuesday within the 5th week at the island. She and Julia were talking about something we three had become friends pretty fast. Despite the fact that I knew I should not get too attatched to people.

"I'm comming nat what is it?" We were all sitting outside of my farm. Natlie and Julia were sitting on the fence while I water my crops and pulled weeds.

"Julia here thinks MY brother is CUTE! I mean who thinks that anyways?"

"Well Nat he is pretty cute in a geeky kind of way, and as we have found thats JUST what Julia likes." I started to laugh at this

"Hey now Rosie, Nat why are you guys laughing what I said is true! Besides he is the only guy on this island at the moment" Julia told us.

"Well I'll have to give you that Julia. Its too depressing when are there going to be some new people on this island I need a guy or at least someone to look at!" Natlie stated as she slumped back agist the fence. "At least you have my brother, and I give full premission to date him. Although I don't know why you would want to do that."

"what about you Rose is it okay if I take a chance and flert with Elliot, I mean you don't like him do you? Because if you do then you saw him first and all..."

"Oh my NO I mean he is a great guy and all but sence we washed up on the island he has been more of a brother then anything to me and I could never see him as anything more. You should go ahead and try dateing him or what ever it is you want to do."

"Oh thank you guys your the best! Its a good thing to because he kind of asked me out to lunch today anyways haha..." I guess me and Natlies faces must have said it all because Julia just waved and ran off after that.

"Well she could have started the conversation off with that don't you think?" Natalie asked as soon as she was gone "I mean what was the worst thing that could have happen anyways?"

"I guess but that had to be hard to say I mean he's your brother after all and you are always insulting him so who knows really." I replied

"Were do you think they are going anyways there is no place to eat, at least not till Gannon finishes building that cafe over in the other part of town."

"Well you know Elliot better then I do but my guess is a nice picnic at the beach, no one is ever there they are all too busy getting there shops together to be able to go there to relax. So its nice and privet."

"Yeah you are probably right Rosie. I just wish there was a guy here for me you know."

"Yeah I guess but having a guy is not all that matters you know."

"I don't know about that don't you want a guy to lean on and stuff"

"No not really"

"Well then I just don't get you. Look I should go grandpa will need me if Elliot is out I'll see you at dinner."

"Okay bye Nat"

The truth was I really would not mind to have a boy in my life but I knew now was not the time. I had to focus on my farm work and the islands up bring before anything else. Once I had finished my work I went into the house to wash up and get things picked up and put away before I headed over to Taros for dinner. Once everything had been cleaned I sat down to write to my brother and sister for the first time sense I had been on this island.

Dear Claire and Jack,

I have found a nice small island to live on for the time being.

It is a nice quite place that has few people but is growing fast,

I hope I can stay here indefinitely but you never know what life

may bring you. I am the new farmer on the island and am doing

better then I thought. This is all thanks to you guys for showing me

how to farm. Claire tell your husband Gray I said hi, and Jack tell

your wife Popuri I said hey as well. I hope everything is well with

you.

Your sister Rose

After I addressed it and headed off to Taros dinner.

"Hey you finally show up for dinner, good I'm starved what took you so long?" Natalie asked me as I walk thought the door.

"Sorry about that I was just writing a letter to my brother and sister after all I have not told them I am okay. Felicia could you send this to them for me its already addresses and everything." I told them with a smile

"Of course dear I would love to do that for you, now come sit dinner is almost ready." Felicia told me

"Thank you." Once dinner had ended I told them all goodbye and left for the beach like I did every night .

Once I got to the beach I sat down and took out some charcoal and my sketch pad out and started to draw the days events out like I did every day. It was kind of like a journal except no words just picture I added one or two everyday no matter what. Today I drew me and Natalie's stunned faces as we watched Julia walk away it defiantly was an event to remember. I had drawings in these journals from when I was 6 years old maybe even younger not the best drawings but they still matter. As I was finishing up my drawing I noticed the boat docking which was weird because it dose not normally run at night. Someone was getting off onto the docks I notices they were really tall and wearing a cowboy hat. They never noticed me though which I guess was good because I was staring for quite sometime and they might have gotten the wrong impression but never the less I did a quick drawing of this event and headed back to my house for the night.

The next morning I woke up earlier then usual despite that I pulled on some jean shorts and a green tank-top with a shirt over top like normal then pull my hair back in a loose pony tail leaving some free but the rest off of my face. When all of a sudden I hard a knock at the door. I ran over to answer it.

"Hello" I said as I opened the door to find a person there I have never seen

"Hey ummm I'm Vaughn the animal dealer for this island I'll be here on Wednesdays and Thursdays. So I'll see you around." and at that he turned around and walked away not giving me the chance to introduce myself to him.

He was quite handsome actually with silver hair not gray exactly which he kept pulled back most underneath a cowboy hat he was wearing this same hat covered most of his eyes. Although from what I saw they looked purple which was different but interesting. He had worn a cowboy looking outfit mostly black actually. He must have been the person I saw at the beach that night, I guess he is not big on people or something...

Vaughn pov:

It was bad enough that Mirabelle was making me go over and meet the new farmer but could she have at least warned me that it was girl of all things! I was so socked that I had to walk away and god knows what she thinks of me now probably the same as another girl would think and that is what a freak I am and they are right. This farm girl did not look strong at all or even fit to be running a farm. She was beautiful with long curly red hair rosy cheeks and green eyes. Although she was small and tiny and looked as if I took one look at her or even touched her she would break right in half. It made me feel as if I should protect her from the world. I had no clue why I felt this way and this means I would just have to extra carful as to stay away from her after all I do not need anyone feeling sorry for me and the least of all her. I had gotten back to Mirabelle just to see Julia finally up I groaned I knew she would be questioning me about this one.

"So I see you have met Rose HA and the blush is still there I bet you like her!"

"Like her?" I laughed at this "I just met her and why would I like a poor silly little farm girl, there is nothing special about that." I spat back at her

"Wow thats harsh, and by the way that sad little farm girl is my friend! I can't believe you would say something so cruel" and at that she stomped out of the shop. Well at least that got her to leave me alone.

Rose's pov:

Once Vaughn had left I went out to start my work for the day just to be interrupted by Julia.

"Hey Rosie what new? Have you met my cousin yet?"

"You mean Vaughn, he's your cousin wow I would have never guess." I said with a laugh

"yeah well he is and what did you think?"

"I think he is nice although I don't think he likes me all that much he did not even give me the chance to introduce myself he just said his name then walked off." I said as I sat next to Julia

"Na I bet he likes you. He's just like that but once you get past the hard surface he's a pretty good guy. He just had a rough past is all."

"Oh well I'm sorry he had a bad past as for giving him a chance well I'll try okay?"

"Good I bet you two will be dating in no time." at that she laughed and ran off

"Wait dating, how about friends." I screamed at her at that she just waved and laughed. This was going to be hard...

I sighed I was watching the sunset one the beach and finsing up my drawing for the day when I felt someone watching me. I looked over to find Vaughn behind me.

"Oh Hello Vaughn." I said as I quickly shoved my book and pencils in my bag "You never gave me the change to introduce myself this moring I guess you were in a hurry to get back to work. Always I'm Rose its nice to meet you." I said as I gave him a warm smile.

"Yeah sure" He said

"I'm guessing you came here to be alone at least thats why I come here anyways. So I'll just leave you be then it was nice to see you." I said as I got up and walked away from him, not even looking back

"Wait umm Rose..T-thank you its hard to find sometime to myself living with Julia and all, so I'll see you around." I was stunned so I just nodded and waved goodbye going back to my house for the night.

** "The most important thing about life is to learn how to give out love, and let it come in." **~ Morrie Schwartz


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The island grows

Rose pov:

The next day I woke up just like any other one but the first thing that came to my mind was Vaughn for some strange reason. But never the less I just pulled on some jean shorts and a pink tank-top and headed outside. It was nearing the end of Spring marking almost a month on this island. I noticed Taro coming up to greet me.

"Hello Rose how are you this morning?" Taro asked me

"I am fine thanks, what brings you here?"

"I came to tell you that a few new people will be coming to the island this morning. I was hoping you would come to meet them with me."

"Of course I will and I'll even grab my camera! So who is coming to the island today?" I asked Taro as we walked over to the beach.

"A fisherman, along with Gannon's daughter as well."

"Gannon has a daughter?" I asked in surprise

"Yes he does." Taro told me by then were were already on the beach waiting for the boat to dock.

As the boat docked I noticed a small girl come off of it I was guessing this was Gannon's little girl.

"Hello mame I'm Eliza the soon to be queen of this tinny island, are you are?"

"I'm Rose, you must be Gannon's daughter?" I asked

"Yes although I must say I am the better half of him." she laughed as she said this

"Oh well may I get your picture please we are putting together a before thing of this island."

"Oh if you must" I snapped a few pictures of her before she went off to find her father.

"Interesting little thing isn't she?" Taro asked

"I'll say." She was so full of her self but she had a reason to be because she looked nothing like her father she was beautiful even for being 7. She has curly golden blond hair and skye blue eyes, and by the way she carried herself you could see she knew just have special she was. The next person to walk off the boat was a man; with a bird?

"Hiya guy I'm Denny, and this is my pal Kuu!" Denny said to us rather enthustacly."

"Hi Denny it's nice to meet you I'm Taro and this here is Rose."

"H-Hi its nice to meet you I said looking down."

"Well Rose I think you can take it from here I have work to do!" Taro said to me as he walked off leaving me with Denny.

Oh this is just great I thought... Denny seemed to be quite a nice carefree kind of guy who just happened to be really cute too. He was way Taller then me and had warm brown skin that looked like it was tan. With chestnut brown hair and golden brown eyes. The bird he had with him was a cute little black puff with yellow cheeks.

"Well Rose I guess you get to give me the full tour of the town hu." Denny asked

"Of course but lets find you a place to stay so you don't have to carry your bags all over town." I replied "Is there any place you would like to be close to?"

"Well being a fisherman I would love to be near the beach if that works?"

"actually I think we have a small house right over there." I pointed to a really run down looking shack "How about we go take a look at it?"

"That sounds great." Denny did a fist pump in the air startling Kuu who flew over and landed on my shoulder nestling into my hair. I giggled at this. "Wow you must be as just as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside for Kuu to got to you like that" Denny said. At this I blushed a dark red

"T-Thanks" I managed to stutter out "Lets go get your things into the house.

The next few hours I showed Denny around town and meet up with Gannon to let him know that he would be needing help with his home as well.

"Well thanks for showing me around the town Rose" Denny said once we were back at the beach

"Your welcome, and Gannon said he should start work on your home tomorrow. I'll see you later then." I gave him a smile as I started to walk away

"Hey umm Rose would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow at the cafe?" this surprised me quite a bit

"S-sure I would love to, I have not had a chance to go eat there since it has been built."

"Awesome! I'll you tomorrow 12 o'clock sharp then"

"okay see you then" I waved goodbye and walked off towards my farm

When I finally got back to the farm I finished up my last few things for the day and headed in to take a shower before dinner with Nat. Once I was done cleaning myself up I grabbed my bag and headed towards the door.

"Hey guys, how was your day?" I asked as I walked into their house like I did every night

"Mine was just great..NOT I did not get to see you at all!" Nat replied

"aww I'm sorry Nat I was helping Denny out since Taro could not help today."

"It's cool but you better make it up to me how about we say lunch tomorrow?"

"I can't I already told Denny I would have lunch with him but hey how about brefest instead?"

"Ohhh you have a date! Oh and that would work I'll bring something over to your house tomorrow then."

"Its not a date Nat just a new friend thing I am sure."

"Fine what ever you sayyy."

"Ugh Nat lets just eat okay?"

"haha okay Rosie"

After dinner that night I went to the beach like I normally do I find Vaughn there. As I was about to go to the opposite end of the beach he noticed me.

"Oh hello Rose how are you today?" Vaughn asked me to my surprise

"I am fine thanks for asking, how was your day?"

"My day was fine, thanks for asking."

"Umm yeah your welcome, I guess I'll just leave you be now" I said as I was about to walk away

"No thats okay how about you join me tonight?"

"O-Oh are you sure, because I can go if you want me to?"

"No thats okay please I want you to stay."

"Okay" I said as I sat down next to Vaughn. We sat there for quite a bit just in silence before Vaughn broke the ice

"You can draw if you want I don't mine." From the look on my face I guess he could tell I was surprised "I could not help but watch you the other night on the beach for a few seconds." his face getting red from the looks of it at least

"Oh thank you, thats why I come to the beach every night actually. Just to draw and enjoy the quite." I said as I pulled out my book and opened to a new page and started to sketch in Denny and his bird as well as us around the island and then him asking me out. All the while Vaughn was just watching me which made me a little nervous I guess.

"you very talented with that you know." Vaughn said

"T-thank you. This is my memory book I try to draw what happens each day that way I get practice in and I don't forget the days events." I stated "So Vaughn what are you all about, I mean you just seem so out of touch with society, no offense."

"Non taken." he said with a laughed and a smile. I liked his smile I would have to draw that when I get home! "I try to stay away from people normally I just don't fit in and its for the best really I think."

"Oh I guess people can be pretty mean." I said in reply

"You have no idea I was just lucky to learn that in childhood." Vaughn told me

"Oh why is that?"

"My father left my mom when I was five. She was never the same since that say she drank a lot and would always cuss me out and spit at me. One day she went to the market and just never came back I was ten at the time. The social worker found me a few weeks after that and took me over to Marbles place were I lived from then on. I was lucky after that, but people always made fun of me because of my hair and eyes." Vaughn finished telling me.

"Oh wow Vaughn I'm sorry to here that, that must have been hard to deal with. Although I must say I could have been worse at least you got out when you were ten." I told him as I gave him a quick hug then pulled away

"Yeah but you have not idea what I have been through, I'm sure you have a wonder childhood being as great and open as you are." With that he stood up "I'll see you tomorrow Rose." Then he just walked off.

"Oh I understand more then you know." I whispered quietly to myself when he was gone for once letting a tear run down my cheek.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys so just a quick chapter here I could not think of much else to write about at the time but once I got going to came a lot easer then expected hope you enjoy! all charters but Rose belong to Natsume

Chapter 5

Dates and Confusion

Vaughn's Pov:

I was pissed it was something about that girl that made me want to open up tell her everything as if that would make my past better. She probably thinks I am some depressed freak who is sorry for himself now. I wish I would have never asked her to sit with me but I wanted to no I needed to it was just something about her that made me want to protect her or just have her accept me for me.

"Hey mom Vaughn is back and he is in one of those moods again" Julia screamed as I entered into the house.

"Oh just shut it Julia I'm not in the mood." I snapped

"Fine whats wrong now its not like you have much to be upset about anyways."

"If you must know I just told Rose what happened to me when I was little and now I bet she won't ever look at me the same."

"Oh is that it well we all could see you are taken by oh how did you put it that 'poor silly little farm girl' and Rosie is not like that she does not judge people ever even when me and Nat do she stays silent. If you want something to worry about then you should be worried about that new guy Denny apparently they have a lunch date tomorrow."

"I don't like her she is just one of those people you can't help but open up to and I don't care about that stupid lunch date it does not bother me in the least!" I stormed into the back were my room was once I was sure Julia knew I was being serious about that.

So what if she has a lunch date with Denny its not like I care we are not even friends...but now that she knew my story I guess I have to try and be friends with her I mean I don't have a choice right?

Rose pov:

The next morning I through on my work clothes and headed out into the fields to get my work done early. To my surprise Vaughn came to my farm that morning.

"Hey Rose I hope you don't mind that I stopped by." Vaughan said as he leaned against the fence next to my field

"Not at all I was just finishing up anyways. What brings you over here?" I looked over to find most of his face hidden by his hat.

"Oh I came to apologies for yesterday I just walked off before you had the chance to say anything else and I guess some would think that would be rude." this was strange out of charter for him it seemed

"Its fine I understand that that must have been hard to tell me, maybe something you did not want me to know." once I said this he looked shocked that i had told him that

"Umm yeah your right about that I did not want you to know that. Not that I don't trust you or anything like that it was just...

"Personal" I interrupted before he could finish "its just something personal and don't worry I understand. There are just somethings in a persons past that they would rather forget or not even mention." I finished saying but then realized a little to late that I said to much there was something about him that just made me open even more.

"Yeah your exactly right about that. I am amazed at how understanding you are I guess thats just your personality. Well anyways I also came to say goodbye just in case I don't see you before I go."

"Wait what?" I said in shock

"Oh i forgot to tell you I guess I only come to the island every Wednesdays and Thursdays. I have work to do in the city still."

"Ohhh okay I though I scared you of or something haha just joking but really you scared me for a minute." I was slightly embarrassed by this

"So you do care." Vaughn had the biggest smile on his face

"Of course I care I mean we are friends right." I giggled

Quickly before he knew what I was doing I ran over and took his hat off his head and ran halfway across my field before he could react to what I had done. The look on his face was great!

"Oh your going to wish you had never done that!" He laughed as he started to run after me "give that back right now!"

"Umm no I think it looks better on me" I said as I stuck it on my head and ran off again

We ran around my farm until finally he caught up to me grasping my wast so I could not go any farther but this however also caused me to loose my balance and I went falling down towards the ground pulling Vaughn with me. We landed with me on my back hat across the field and Vaughn right on top of me.

"You know" I said as we stared at each other in that position "you look much more handsome with out that hat on, I can actually see you eyes." Vaughn and me just started laughing at the moment over come by what had just happened

"You know I never liked my eyes that why I have the hat"

"Well they fit you anyways"

Vaughn just smiled at me I was wondering what was going through his head but I got a pretty good idea because his face was inching closer and closer to mine. Then he kissed me and it was wonderful one of the sweetest thing that had happened to me in well forever. It was over too soon however. Vaughn just smiled and blushed at me then. We were both a little embarrassed at what had just happened

"You know I like it when you smile you should more often" I said breaking the silence "If you don't mind getting off of me now I would like to get up" I laughed as I gave him another quick kiss on the lips distracting him for a minute.

"Of course, sorry about that." Vaughn stood up helping me get up in the process

"Thanks oh and heres you hat back" I gave him a shy smile to that

"Finally, thank you Rose thank you. Well I should get going I have some work I still have to finish up. See you around friend." He gave me a wink I just giggled and waved stunned at what had just happened.

Cliff hanger sorry guys you'll have to wait till next chapter to see what happens ;)


	7. Chapter 6

okay next chapter! its a tad short I must say sorry for that but I should have the next one up soon I hope! anyways natsume owns harvest moon and the charters in this story but rose of course

Chapter 6

The date

Vaughn pov:

I could not believe what I had just done, I was ruined! I mean I kissed her I kissed her I do not need that kind of thing in my life now. I was not right for her, she was not right for me either she is just some poor little girl. I kept telling myself this over and over again and the more I said it the harder it got to believe. I would tell her that for now we should be friends if she come to the beach tonight yeah that is..

Rose pov:

I was still in shock when Natalie and Julia came to help me get ready for me "date" with Denny.

"Rose hellloooo! are you even listening to us I mean really are you that nerves about you date with Denny?" Nat said as she was going through what little I had clothing wise.

"Oh what were you saying Nat?" I asked I was still thinking about Vaughn

"Okay Rosie there is obviously something on your mind whats up?" Julia asked me as she sat down on my bed.

"if I tell you guys would you please no make a huge deal about it or tell anyone please?"

"Yeah okay" Nat said

"Wait it depends on what that is hehe" Julia replied

"Then I am not telling you guys" I said as I crossed my arms with a frown

"Okay Okay I was just joking please tell us pleeessee?"

"Fine okay I'll tell you guys..just don't freak okay?" I said looking back and fourth between the two of them. "So today Vaughn come to apologies for walking away rudely and stuff one thing lead to another and he ended up kissing me...and now I am confused." I said with a loud sigh

"OH MY GOSH" Julia and Nat both screamed

"I knew you guys would end up dating here soon does Denny know?" Julia asked me

"Okay first off we are just friends and second I am not sure how I feel about him I have only known him what three day at the most right?" I said

"I guess you are right but still was he a good kisser?" Nat asked me

"eww I do not need to here that!" Julia said before I could answer "but you to will start dating here soon I bet. Although I would still go on this lunch date with Denny anyways just in case. Vaughn can be flakey at times when he starts to feel too much or something like that." my face fell when Julia said this "but I am sure he will get over himself for someone like you" she quickly resured me

"yeah well if we keep at this I will be late for my lunch with Denny guys!" I said changing the subject "besides I am not looking for a relationship its just I don't need that okay?"

"I don't think that is true but what ever" Nat said to that as she starting look for an outfit yet again

Five minutes later we had decided that I would wear my short-short jean shorts, and a green flowed top to bring out my eyes. I put my hair back in a pony tail. Julia insisted that I wear makeup but that was just too much so I settled for some lipgloss just to make her happy. Then I was off to meet Denny at the cafe.

"Hey you made it" Denny said as I walked into the cafe. It was a nice small little shop looking place with a counter towards the back and some small tables around the middle. It was cute and a nice older lady owned it.

"Yeah sorry I was a few minutes late I had to finish up a few things in the fields" I said with a shrug.

"Na its cool I just got here myself anyways" he said with a laugh

"okay cool, so how long have you been fishing for?"

"Oh basically my whole life, my dad showed me how when I was five or so and well I have loved it ever since you know. Of course you don't get much of a living off of fishing so i went to school and majored in binusse and stuff but I hate the city so I moved here."

"Oh wow yeah I bet the fishing is great here" I said with a smile

"Yeah its great I love it. What about you have you always wanted to farm?"

"hehe no not until maybe a year ago or so. I went to art collage and had a job in the city I loved for two years maybe but about a year ago I had to move."

"So what got you interested in farming then?" Denny asked me

"Oh well I had to move because of family issues and my brother and sister own a farm. So while living with them they taught me how to farm and I just loved it." I said with a smile

"Thats pretty cool then. How do you feel about fishing?" Denny asked with a laugh

"I could not tell you actually I have never been fishing before." my face getting redder as I explained that to him.

"NO really? Well we will just have to change that then! I have an old fishing rod if you want it I could show you how to fish if you want?"

"yeah that would be great thanks!" I said with a smile

The rest of lunch we ate and talked then said out goodbyes and went our own ways with another "date" set up for sunday. Denny was going to teach me how to fish. Once back at home I finished up a few things one the farm. It was getting pretty late and I had told nat I was not coming to dinner already I wanted to catch Vaughn before he left so we could talk about what happened this morning. I packed up my art supplies then ran off to the beach.

"Hey Vaughn" I yelled and waved at him as I went to stand next to him on the dock. "I wanted to catch you before you left for the week" I said with a smile.

"Oh yeah hey Rose.." Vaughn replied

"whats up you seem different I guess you could say..does it have something to do with what happened this morning?" I asked knowing in my heart what was about to come

"Yeah I just wanted to say that I am sorry for that I don't know what came over me and well I just want to be friends. I am sorry if this is playing with your emotions but I feel like we would not work well with each other." Vaughn said look straight at me it seemed as though he really meant it to. It was his eyes that said it all. He did not look at me like a lover would.

"Oh on thats fine I totally understand and I agree I would love to be friends with you." I said giving him the best smile I could.

"Oh thank God." He said with a relived look on his face "I was afraid things would be awkward after that."

"no its fine" I said although to me it did not sound very convincing. even though I did not really know him I still felt that something towards him and I don't know why

"Well the boats here I'll see you next week." with that he waved and was off leaving me.

I sighed sitting down on the beach getting out my supplies to draw yet another heart break into my book. Well I though you got what you wanted and that was to be alone with no love to complicate things. It was just too bad that it did not feel right but what was I to do nothing really but forget.


End file.
